First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $3$ times $x$ and add $8$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $1$ and the product of $6$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $3$ times $x$ $3 \times x = \color{orange}{3x}$ What does adding $8$ to $3x$ do? $3x$ $ + 8$ What is the product of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (3x + 8) = \color{orange}{6(3x+8)}$ What is the sum of $1$ and $\color{orange}{6(3x+8)}$ $6(3x+8)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(3x+8)+1$.